The Fighting Wolf-Rewritten
by swimming.in.lead.543
Summary: Rewrite of a really...really old story I made my freshman year. How will this 'wolf' adapt to a new pack. Especially one grown at Kawakami academy.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know how many of you are willing to give me a chance after I screwed up on my last attempt at this, I was a high school freshman at the time, I'm graduated now. I've got free time now. Good free time. And a plot bunny with its teeth lodged into my Achilles' tendon. Well...here goes.**

Okami Sento was a young man, standing 5'9" at fifteen years of age. Black hair and green eyes that spoke of combat decorated his face. He sat in front of an aged man, he wore a traditional hakama and decades of experience resonated from the man.

"Sento-san. Kawakami Academy is not a simple high school. We train soldiers. Heirs of ancient families that go back centuries. Certainly you understand the danger you're putting yourself into." The old man's voice was strong. Blunt and convincing to the untrained. Okami shrugged,

"I'm coming back to my roots, Kawakami-sensei. Fighting is all I know how to do. I've made a name for myself in the west. It's time I prove I'm not some Gaijin shit with a chip on his shoulder." There was a conviction in his voice, the Japanese language coming slow due to years of no use. "I am Okami Sento. I'm going home, back to the Academy."

The old man chuckled jovially, leaning forward to stare into Okami's eyes.

"When you walked in here, you wore the eyes of a stranger, now. You wear the eyes of my granddaughter's apprentice. The eyes of a warrior that might even surpass his father. There's a mock battle scheduled soon. The helicopter will take you to your team's HQ. You'll be in 2-F. You've got a lot of work to make up Sento-kun. Welcome home." The smile that Okami gave as he stood up to rush to the helicopter could've split his face open. Entering the helicopter he stood in the open doorway, backpack on and a rolled bundle tucked under his arm. The mock battle was already taking place. Masses of students wielding fake weaponry were locked in combat with one another, kicking a rope Okami slid down onto the HQ of the 2-F side. There were three men on the raised platform, a laid back teen named Naoe Yamato, one wearing a headband and with extreme enthusiasm gushing from his aura, Shoichi Kazama, and a short, effeminate boy named Morooka Takuya.

"Who are you?" Takuya shouted as Okami tapped on a few of the planks, one of them sounding hollow, grinning, he stomped the plank, reached in the hole and extracted a pitch black halberd, hoisting it over his shoulder he turned to the tactician.

"Don't recognize me Takuya? I'm hurt. The name Sento Okami ring a bell?" The grin on Okami's face gave away his amusement, realization dawning on Takuya's face he grinned as well before pointing towards the commotion to the rear of the elevated HQ.

"Our Class Rep is under attack, can you handle that?"

"Lets see if 2-S still has the same ability." Sento jumped off the elevated platform and rushed in the direction Takuya had pointed out. Eventually he came across a mass of unconscious students, some oddly dressed as maids. "What is with this country and maids...I'll never understand it." Sento mumbled, traversing the battleground, eventually coming across a structure with several barrels resting along it. A woman in a maid outfit was interrogating a girl of 2-F.

"Hey!" Okami shouted, "don't you know it's rude to pick on girls?" The maid stared at him for a moment before yelling,

" **Snipers**!" Arrows flew from the tree line at Okami, who altered his stance, crouching down enough to avoid all of the arrows. After the barrage ended he stood back up and gave the halberd on his shoulder a spin, bringing the naginata-style head level with the head maid.

"You gonna fight me yourself or keep hiding behind your buddies in the woods?"

"Bastard...squad stay back. I'll handle this one." The maid said. "Who are you?" The maid asked.

"Sento Okami. I'm afraid I'm a bit rusty, combat wise, hopefully you'll be able to help me polish some of it off." Okami said, grasping the halberd in both hands. He lunged forward in a sweeping strike, forcing the maid to jump back, the maid countered in a leaping straight that flew by an inch from his head. He countered by striking her in the gut with the staff of his weapon before bringing the head of the weapon about and driving it into her gut. The blunt blade did no major damage but it cracked a rib and knocked the air out of her. Bringing her to her knees.

"I was hoping for more out of 2-S." Okami said bluntly, before moving to a barrel that seemed to wobble constantly, opening it revealed the class representative of 2-F, a frail looking girl who's fear-induced shaking was rocking the barrel.

"You wanna get to safety?" She gave a nod. "Then hop on and let's go."

 _-2 minutes of fearful screaming and running later-_

 **Okami POV**

Well...I was back in the shit. I left my weapon on the float in favor of being able to throw my enemies into each other. A sinking feeling in my gut was the only warning I had before a fist flew by my head at lightning speed, I jumped back and entered a boxer's stance.

"Puppy-kun!" Momoyo Kawakami, granddaughter of the headmaster and one of the strongest fighters in the world, my mentor.

"Not a puppy anymore, Momoyo-sempai." I grumbled, dodging her attacks, albeit barely.

"You're always gonna be my little puppy-kun to me. Let's see how you've improved these last two years without your Onee-chan." Momoyo rushed me with a barrage of lightning fast punches that I struggled to dodge, I blocked and countered the last one, bringing a heavy haymaker down on her. She caught it and threw me over her shoulder. I landed and rushed in a jumping kick, planting a solid strike on her abdomen before jumping back and engaging again in a boxer's fight.

"You've gotten stronger, or at least you're hitting harder, Momoyo-sempai." I stated, swinging an elbow towards her head.

"You're faster than I remember." She replied, planting a heavy fist into my gut. Robbing me of air, I leapt back as much I could, getting as much air as I could.

"And that's why. I tried to get faster...drawing quite the crowd, Momoyo-sempai." I gestured to the ring of students forming around us.

"Best get this over with then."

 **And cliffhanger due to schedule being fucked rn. I hope you all give me another chance, I'm sorry about all this.**


	2. Chapter 2-puppy-kun

_-Okami POV- (_ **I find I write the best like this to be honest.)**

Being back at Kawakami High School was...an experience to say the least. Momo-sempai and Yamato-kun often asked me questions about my time away, what I had been doing. I answered as best I could most of the time. Yamato-kun took the time after the battle to introduce me to the rest of the class known as 2-F.

"My name is Okami, Okami Sento. I hope you'll all accept me." I stayed with a small bow and a grin, one of the boys of the group, wearing a red bandana, sprung up with a laugh.

"Man, don't worry, you stood up to Momo-sempai and came out unharmed, there'll be no problem with you being in this class my friend. I'm Shoichi Kazama, call me cap." He said, easing out the slight tension in the room, the rest of the group held smiles as they all introduced themselves one by one.

"Naoe Yamato, nice to meet you Sento-san." This was one of the other males of the class, he seemed rather laid back and wore the standard uniform of the school, albeit with a white jacket added.

"My name is Shiina Miyako, I'm glad to meet your acquaintance." The first girl to introduce herself had blue hair, a flower held within the locks. The next to introduce themselves was a small black-haired girl, a wooden horse clipped to her belt.

"I-i'm Mayuzumi Yukie, p-pleased to meet you." I gave a friendly smile at her and she simply blushed and hid her face by turning away to head back to her seat.

"Morooka Takuya, they call me Moro." A rather effeminate male stated,

"Who's they?" I asked,

"Everyone."

The next to introduce themselves was a large male, standing around 6'2" he beat my height by around two inches.

"Shimazu Gakuto." He said simply, I offered him my hand to shake and he did so with a smirk and a firm grip that I returned with a grin.

"I have a feeling we're gonna get along just fine, Shimazu-san." I said, letting go. The next up for introductions was a blonde-haired girl.

"Christiane Friederich."

"Christiane of the Victorious Kingdom. If my German serves me right." I stated.

" _du sprichst Deutsch?"_

" _Ich bin ein bisschen verrostet aber ja ... musste beim reisen lernen._ " I said, earning a small smile from the young lady,

"I am pleased to meet your acquaintance, Okami-san." I nodded, the next was another young woman, a brunette.

"I'm Kawakami Kazuko! It's fun to meet another Naginata user." I chuckled a bit and rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly,

"It's not actually a naginata...it's a halberd. Been in my family forever. Wielded by a knight whose armor was coated black with ash as his king set himself ablaze to repel demons."

"Your family are descended from the black knights of Gwyn?" Christiane asked, a bit of shock on her face.

"Who's Gwyn?" Yamato asked, a few others in the class leaning forward to hear the explanation. I just sighed softly before taking a seat in an empty chair.

"This'll take a while...y'all ready for a story?" I asked. Momoyo sat down in another empty desk and the rest of the group leaned forward, save for Christiane, who seemed to still be processing what I had said earlier.

"Okay...well it's an old European legend. Gwyn was a God-king that ruled over the kingdom of Lordran, what we now call Europe, well before the dark ages. The witch of Izalith, spawned an army of demons trying to expand her power, to keep these monsters away from his people, Gwyn set his very soul ablaze to burn away the demons. The black knights were an order of knights that went with Gwyn to the place of burning. Their armor charred by their lord's ashes, they swore to defend his kingdom from the dark for the rest of their days, one of these knights, was a foreigner from an eastern land, who has his weapon modeled after one he used in his homeland. When he fell in battle, his weapon was recovered and delivered to his son. The tradition of passing this 'Black Knight's Halberd' has been in my family as far back as history can record." I explained. Leaning back in my chair, "my family is very proud of our heritage...even if we're simple smith's by trade. Every two generations one father and one son is trained to be a warrior. As the son, I was sent here two years ago. Momo-sempai was my tutor." The mentioned fighter smirked, smacking her fist into her palm.

"I kicked his scrawny butt around so much that he eventually picked things up. Now he's gone and made a name for himself. Best you remember who taught you, _puppy-kun._ " I sighed as Kazuko, Yamato, and a few of the older members of the Kazama family's eyes lit up with recognition and began laughing.

"ITS PUPPY-KUN?! This tough punk?! It's PUPPY-KUN?!" Shoichi exclaimed, I felt my eye twitch.

"You'd best stop with that name...not a freakin puppy." I mumbled, chucking an eraser at the brown-haired boy.

"Your name means 'wolf', and you were so small then. So you're puppy-kun to me. Always will be." Momo-sempai stated. I simply sighed and put my head down.

"You'd think that after two years a puppy would finally be a grown wolf, but nooo...stupid freaky-strong sempai." I mumbled, earning a few laughs from the group.

- _the next day-_

I was in the practice field, training with my halberd. I honestly just went through the motions of fighting a semi-skilled opponent. Rolling to dodge attacks and countering with powerful thrusts and sweeping attacks, I kept moving. Never staying in one spot unless attacking.

"Not bad, although it's a bit slow compared to some of the more powerful fighters here." Yamato had walked up and had been observing me for a while. I stabbed my weapon into the ground and turned to him.

"That's why I dropped it when I fought Momo-senpai. Needed every scrap of speed I could. And I still got clocked." I said, placing a hand on my abdomen where Momo-senpai had hit me.

"I don't blame you. So how are you liking being back, Okami-kun?"

"I'm glad to be back...I'm sorry I had to leave in the first place. I just hope people are okay with me being here...being multi-cultured and all." I stated.

"What do you mean?"

"Tokyo is very xenophobic as a culture, Yamato-kun. Marrying outside of the country is often frowned upon. Considering I'm Japanese-American. I gotta deal with two pretty intense expectations. I gotta be more American than the Americans, and I have to be more Japanese than the Japanese that don't know me personally. You look at me and you see an old friend come home. Someone like the Toumas? They see a filthy half-breed that shouldn't have citizenship. If they ran this place...I wouldn't be here." I shrugged, "however I say 'fuck 'em.' I'm here and I'm not leaving."

"I agree...although I wouldn't use the crass language."

"Gomen, picked it up in the states."

"So...how'd you like to be our Heavy in the next mock battle?" Yamato asked. I shrugged.

"Just point out where to go and I'll make sure it stays secure. I'm fine just being able to help." I said, plucking my weapon from the earth and hoisting it over my shoulder.

"That's essentially what a Heavy does, Okami-kun. If you haven't noticed by now, I'm the tactician of class 2-F. As well as a member of its 'suicide' squad. Officially titled 'reserve offensive platoon.'." Yamato explained, I nodded.

"I know how this place works, Yamato. I didn't go amnesiac in two years, my friend." I chuckled, leaning on the wall of the academy. "How are things between you and Miyako-san? You still crushing?" I asked, the young man's blush answered my question. I laughed lightheartedly.

"Yamato-kun, two years and you haven't changed a bit." I said, walking up to him and placing my arm around his shoulders,

"You're the one who's changed. You were Miyako-sans height when you left...how many centimeters did you grow?" Yamato laughed, I stood up straight, puffing my chest out a little,

"Twenty-Eight. Twenty-Eight centimeters. I'm six feet tall now."

"Still not as tall as Gakuto-kun."

"Eh I'm still taller than you at least."

"Jerk"

"Nerd."

"Good to see you two are still the best of friends after the Ainoko went to where he belonged." Fucking Touma…"you shouldn't associate with the likes of him, Yamato, it might spoil your intellect." I growled, once again stabbing my weapon into the ground.

"You'd best shut up, Touma-teme. You'll end up being fed your own words." I growled, glaring at the man. He fixed me with a cold glare.

"You'd be good to remember your station, Ainoko."

"My station, is that of a successful businessman and heir to one of the most powerful families on these bloody islands, Touma."

"I thought only legitimate children could be heirs."

"My parents were happily married when they had me, and are still so today. So you'd best shut your mouth you little **shit.** " I growled, Yamato placed his hand on my shoulder, pulling me away from the altercation brewing.

"Calm yourself, Okami-kun. It's not worth it." He said, he turned to the doctor's son. "I thought better of you, Touma-san."

 **And that's that...for now. Yeah I know Touma is a bit OOC but in my defense I haven't played/read any of the visual novels. So I'm tweaking the character a bit to help add a bit of conflict. Anyways thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please remember to** _ **review!**_

 **Translations**

 _du sprichst Deutsch_

 **You speak German?**

 _Ich bin ein bisschen verrostet aber ja ... musste beim reisen lernen._

 **I'm a little rusty but yeah...had to learn while I was traveling.**

 **Ainoko**

 **Between child**


	3. Chapter 3-rage

**So...having consulted the wiki and re-watched the anime I'm gonna continue writing this, hopefully with improved interpretations of the characters XD. I'm currently also reading/playing the first VN. So yea...I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Also, thank you for the advice, Dennieboy. As well as being a returning viewer from the original...ps. I'm so sorry for the delay in this...classes have gone into full swing and another story idea has come into my head that I just couldn't shake. God damn it Kojima...anyways expect a new story up beside this one. Please remember to review**

 _-riverside walkway, early morning-_

I sighed softly, jogging alongside Kazuko as she dragged Yamato behind her in a tire.

"So...how have things gone these last two years, Kazuko-san _?"_ I asked, idly jogging backwards alongside the energetic girl. Said girl simply laughed and continued running.

"Everyone still calls me doggy-chan, because I was bigger than you when we were little I guess. But to be completely honest other than Big Sister getting a bit more antsy and Mayuko trying to steal Yamato's virginity more often not much has changed. We're all still family." She said, I nodded

"That's good. I don't know what would have happened if the Kazama family wasn't here…" I replied, idly shifting the wrapped package of my weapon more comfortably onto my shoulder.

"So." Yamato cut in from his seat on the tire, "where did you go when you left?" I shrugged a little,

"Where didn't I go...Germany, Russia, the US...well more specifically Texas. I went where my old man told me. I fought. I learned. I shot guns. I needed to make a name for myself in my mother's side of the family. Hence why I spent so long in the states. But I'm back now...and I don't intend to leave." I explained, slowing to a stop with the two at the entrance to the academy. "My blood family may be on opposite sides of the world, but my roots are here. With the Kazama family. With my friends."

"Strong words from a commoner." Kuki Hideo. Usually a calm guy, if a bit arrogant, why call me out now?

"What do you want, Kuki-san?" I asked, staring at the yellow-clad male. "You're not one to call people out without reason." His maid visibly became angered at my lax addressing of the heir, I kept my eyes locked on the man himself.

"Your performance during the Kawakami Conflict was impressive. You held your own against one of the Big Four. For someone outside of nobility, that's unusual." Hideo stated, I sighed,

"What did Touma tell you my last name was? He gave you my mother's right? Mirrah." At the man's surprise I gave a chuckle. "Yeah, little **shit** has it out for me. I'm not nobility but I'm not exactly a commoner either. Sento. My family name is Sento." Recognition dawned on the prodigal son's face,

"Son of Sento Yurei?" He asked, I nodded, "my apologies. Touma's...attitude gets the better of him at times. Still, it doesn't explain your holding your own against Momoyo-senpai."

"Well I spent half my life tutoring under her I'd expect to be able to at least get a few hits on her after two years of training and making a name for myself in the west." I stated, leaning on the wall. "I'm just coming back to my roots is all. It's hard being Japanese-American. You gotta be more Japanese than the Japanese and more American than the Americans or else you get stuck with labels like Touma's favorite nickname for me. I'm upholding a family tradition being here. I expect someone of your status to at least respect that, Kuki-san."

"I do. I apologize for my suspicion. Although, it is a shame you've been placed in 2-F." The heir stated, I shrugged,

"I skipped out on two years of school. What'd you expect? Top marks?" Yamato, Kuki and I all shared a small laugh at that. It was a good day after that, seeing Touma seething behind one of the pillars.

 _-later that day-_

"A dog...we're getting payed over a thousand meal tickets...for a lost dog. You know what. _Fuck it._ " I stated as Yamato put up a poster. It was the history teacher's dog...looked like the weirdo I'll give it that much. Kazuko suddenly pointed down the alley we were standing in,

"There it is!" She said, inciting us to chase the creature, and Mayuko to fire multiple arrows at the pup.

"Oi we need it alive Mayuko!" I shouted, ducking under one of the arrows flying at the animal, sliding around the corner it turned. Momoyo was right on me, both of us sprinting towards it.

"Feels a lot like a race, Puppy-kun." She laughed, speeding up, I kept my focus on the dog.

"We're working, Momo-senpai. Besides I'm faster than you anyway." I taunted, lunging forward to tackle the dog, the momentum sending us through the wall of an old warehouse. "Gotcha you little shit." I said, placing the pup into my large jacket pocket...seriously the uniforms could carry textbooks in their pockets, getting the puppy in there was easy. I turned to see Yamato picking something off the ground,

"What is this?" He asked, holding it up for the group to see, Christine chimed in.

"That is a 7.62x37 Millimeter NATO round." She said, I added my own two cents,

"Good for hunting boar."

"But why is it here?" Yamato asked, I shrugged. The girls each picked up a weapon from the surrounding crates, that I now realized we're open and lined the room, a glint caught my eye as I approached a lone case.

"M134 Minigun, M67 Fragmentation grenade, M60 Light Machine Gun, although the German MG4 is actually a better gun." I heard Christine ramble, I turned and looked at the weapon in my hand, I saw Christine look my way and about to begin speaking, I started before she did.

"Colt M1911. .45ACP. Grip is filed down for use of a knife while steadying the weapon, custom trigger, raised sight...I know this gun...engraving details the names of soldiers that died during the First and Second World Wars. William "BJ" Blaskowicz, Fergus Reid, Probst Wyatt III, Matteo Cocchiola, Luca Vincenzo Cocchiola, Karl Krauss, Bombatte, J." I clutched the weapon in my hand tightly, "this weapon was buried...it should've stayed that way..." I growled lowly and chambered a round.

"Okami-san...calm down, firing a weapon outside of a registered range in Japan can land you in prison for life…" Yamato stated, coming up and placing a hand on my shoulder, "calm down." I growled, " **COME ON OUT YOU GRAVE ROBBING SHITS! I'll KILL ALL OF YOU!"** I felt Momoyo come behind me and grab me in a full Nelson.

"Shouting won't help, Okami." She growled in my ear, she called me by name...I wasn't in the state of mind to appreciate it, I was seeing red.

"I'm going to **fucking** murder them…" I growled, struggling against Momoyo's hold. The others just watched, shocked at my anger I guess...I don't know I wasn't in the best state of mind. My struggle with Momoyo was cut short when multiple men revealed themselves from the shadows, causing her to drop me and me to aim the weapon at them. They were armed with handguns as well. I growled.

"Drop the gun kid. Or you'll end up like the corpse we took it from." One of them said, I snapped at that, snapping my aim at the goon who talked and pulling the trigger. He flew back from the shot. I rushed forward and attacked the goons, firing and downing five more of the goons before closing in and using my fists. I saw the girls and Yamato fighting the goons as well, I was crying...these fuckers wouldn't be leaving this warehouse conscious...if even alive. I continued my rampage, refraining from firing my last round and tearing into the thugs with my fists. Momoyo was swing a minigun around like a baseball bat. Yukie was using her blade, Mayuko was pelting them with arrows, and Kazuko wielded her Naginata with what would be deadly energy. Christine batted away the masses with her rapier. I kept fighting. At one point new enemies joined the fray, women. Wielding melee weapons and using Kawakami-style techniques. As they tried to leave I fired my last shot at them. It hit, and knocked down one of the assailants, but I saw no blood. I rushed over to one of the goons I had shot. The only blood was on his nose where the bullet had impacted. A black rubber projectile was next to his head. I looked at my empty weapon, releasing the slide as the police came in. They tried to confiscate it but I refused. When they couldn't pry it from my grip they finally sighed and began writing up a ticket.

"Discharging of seven rounds. None of these men are dead and injuries sustained suggest less-than-lethal bullets. As such the fine totals out to," the officer tapped out on a calculator for a few seconds. "758,940,000 yen." I sighed softly and pulled out my checkbook.

"Seven million dollars...gets you seven rounds." I mumbled, handing the officer the check. "Talk about gun control...fucking hell." I mumbled.

- _the following morning_ -

I sat across from Momoyo. The rest of the Kazama family stood to the sides, tension was thick.

"You we're going to kill them. Not hurt. Kill. Dead. Murder." She stated...she didn't seem angry...at least not yet. I sighed softly and stared at the ground.

"They robbed graves...of soldiers...of men who died on the battlefield. They gave the most wanton show of disrespect towards the dead that man could possibly go other than pissing on the graves! So YEAH, I LOST MY SHIT. What'd you expect Momoyo…" I sighed, looking at the ground. "I'm not like the rest of you. My family is one of warriors...of assassins and killers of men. I'm sorry, for scaring all of you. I'm sorry that I let my anger get the better of me, but I am not sorry for the actions I took. I understand if you all don't want to associate with me…" I felt the sinking feeling in my gut grow deeper, my voice grew quieter and quieter after my initial outburst. I felt moisture collecting in my eyes.

"Look at me, Okami." Momoyo's voice was stern, but not angry. I forced my head up to meet her gaze, it was soft. "We don't abandon each other over our faults. We're family. All of us. Even you. Our estranged, violent, possibly psychotic puppy-kun." I felt the tears grow heavier and heavier and soon enough they began to fall as I looked towards the floor and began sobbing, these people...my only friends...I was about to run away again because of a bout of stupid anger...god damnit...I felt arms wrap around me, Momoyo's. I continued sobbing for what seemed like forever...insecurities that had only been shown to two people before, on display for the rest of the Kazama family...this wounded wolf. Snarling at the world...yet whimpering in the arms of it's caretaker.


	4. Chapter 4-wut

**Okay let's keep this moving eh? Also, if you're going to criticize my utilizing a creative liberty to alter a character's personality for story purposes you really should find a separate site to gripe about it on. Seriously that's like, the biggest thing that people do in fanfiction. Whether it's making Naruto smart or Dumbledore evil. Okay, rant over. ONWARDS TO VICTORY...or maybe Hilarity.**

Three days have passed since the warehouse incident, classes went by normally, or as normally as they could at Kawakami Academy. There was the whole incident with the Fushikawa Heiress, but i really didn't pay much attention to it. Blackmail wasn't a tactic I was necessarily fond of, effective as it may be. People started challenging Momo-sempai again, so that was interesting, although she often wiped the floor with them. I mainly stuck by Yamato and the rest of the Kazama family. At this moment I was entering the old building for the scheduled meeting, the building also doubled as my home essentially as I had converted one of the classrooms into my dorm, with permission from Kawakami sensei of course. Miyako was in a funk as I entered the building.

"Yamato being an idiot again?" I asked, taking a seat by the wall,

"Yeah...why wouldn't he want some of this?" Miyako replied, gesturing to herself, I sighed.

"You know he's crushing on you...like badly right?" I stated, her head sprung up and whipped towards me.

" _Really?!_ " she squealed, before gushing incoherently for a moment, hugging herself.

"You really should just talk to him about it, I don't know why he keeps avoiding you. He's been crushing since before I left." I leaned back in my chair, stretching idly, when I looked back towards her she had brightened up a good bit.

"So, Puppy-kun, anyone catching those emerald irises?" She asked leaning forward a bit with a small smirk, "oh who am I kidding, we all know you have the hots for Momo-sempai." I laughed a little bit at this, shrugging.

"To be honest while I wouldn't be opposed to a relationship with Momoya, right now she's chasing female tail herself. So thats a wrench in the system. Besides, she's like the sister I never had, and she know's that. If we were to get into a relationship there would be no end to the 'incest is wincest' jokes. Right now I'm just not looking for a relationship." I explained, Miyako moved and took a seat next to my chair.

"C'mon, Okami. You're as hetero as they come and there's so many attractive girls here." She groaned, "whose scent has the wolf been catching? Is it our other Doggie? Or maybe you'd want to share tongues with Christiane in another way. OH! I know! Is it Yukie? Wanna break her out of her shell? C'mon give me something here." She groaned, I laughed lightly, once again shrugging as the rest of the family walked through the door. The aforementioned girls lightly blushing.

"Oh look, you made them blush. Thanks Miyako." I drawled sarcastically. Waving in greeting towards the group, "So, how much of that did y'all hear?"

"Everything from 'Emerald Irises'." Cap said, laughing lightly and taking a seat himself, i shrugged.

"Well I plead the fifth."

"What's the fifth?" Momoyo asked, taking the other seat next to me and draping an arm around my shoulders.

"Fifth amendment of the US Constitution, right to avoid self-incrimination." Christiane chimed in.

"That." I confirmed. Cap spoke up, having laughed his fill.

"Okay, while I'm sure that finding out who Puppy-kun has the hots for is something that would be very entertaining, I think that he'd appreciate us laying off him for a little while. So, i just got hit with a bit of a bombshell earlier, despite our agreement that the previous Kawakami Conflict was to be the last one, 2-S has proposed another one within a month's time. No Conflict was stated as the cause for this, other than Touma's obvious bigotry but that isn't anything new. It's not mandatory, volunteers only, but personally I think it'll be a good exhibition match. Is there anyone against?" he asked, no one raised their hands.

"We have a month, right?" Yamato asked, flipping out his cell phone and texting multiple people, "That should be long enough for me to gather a good amount of allies." already getting to work eh? That's good, we'll need the help. No doubt the rest of 2-F would not volunteer. Fighting an uphill battle, not something anyone wants to do...except our group of insane fighters.

"So what are our odds? Any stipulations for the winner or loser?" I asked, moving Momoyo's arm off of me.

"Outnumbered, obviously. But if we win they're handing over a solid million meal tickets, as well as officially declaring that this will be the last Kawakami Conflict of the semester. Any tutoring we may need for the remainder of the semester will be provided as well, however if we lose we have to aid in their own training, and forfeit any meal tickets we make the week before and the week after the Conflict." Cap explained,

"A million...one million meal tickets. Jeez they must really want to fight." I muttered before getting up and walking towards the door, "I'm gonna go train, if they have that much on the table I guarantee you they're gonna bring their A-Game. " Momoyo followed and once again slung her arm around my shoulders,

"I think a sparring partner wouldn't go amiss in you training, eh Puppy-kun?" she stated with a smile. I shrugged as well I could and continued walking, we got to Momo-sempai's prefered training ground in around ten minutes.

"Wanted to catch up a little more, Momo-sempai?" I asked, getting into my boxing stance, we squared off around fifteen feet from each other, her expression was amicable, her posture relaxed, but I knew she was ready to fight.

"We haven't sparred since the last conflict...and after your freakout in the warehouse I've been worried." She stated, crossing her arms, "You're still part of our family, two years won't have changed that. You need to get the notion that you're a thug out of your head, if that means I have to beat you into the ground for you to get it, well, at least I'll have fun doing it." My eyes narrowed and I put my guard up. I blocked her initial strike but took the second hit..when was she this fast? No matter, I went on the offensive. Slinging punches at her, quick jabs and heavy crosses, she weaved out of the way of every strike.

"You're slower than before. C'mon. Where's the Puppy-kun that can land a hit." I growled, going for a leg sweep. Again she dodged and I moved forward, lunging with a flying kick that she caught and locked my leg to her side in. I was on one leg, blocking as many of her strikes as i could. She was literally beating me up with only one hand...what the hell was wrong with me… I was faster than this, smarter, better.

"I'm not even trying that hard, Okami! COME ON!" her next strike hit the hardest, it wasn't even a punch. She slapped me. Then followed with a backhand, before grabbing my collar and forcing me to eye level with her. "If you're going to fight like a bitch, I'm gonna treat you like one, Okami. Now you better get your head out of your ass before I really start treating you like a bitch." I glared at her and growled, flinging my head forward in a headbutt. She started laughing as she took the hit, staggering back. "There we go!" She laughed, I kept silent and lunged forward. We were back on our previous levels, trading blows with equal force. There was no technique in this...just fists and reaction time. "I was beginning to worry that you had forgotten who you are, Okami-kun."

"And who is that, Momoyo?" I growled, blocking a particularly heavy cross.

"You're not just the son of Sento Yurei, nor are you just the heir of the Sento family." She landed a heavy hit on my stomach that I couldn't avoid, folding me over her fist. She grabbed the sides of my head and held me up to eye level, "You're Sento Okami, the fighting wolf of the Kazama Family, you've been in a funk since your little breakdown after the warehouse. It showed, Yamato noticed it first. Didn't want to interfere but I'm not that sentimental. My puppy-kun starts acting like Yukie-chan on her period I'm gonna snap him back into shape. So please, get depressed again. Please. I haven't had this much fun kicking someone's ass in months. Give me the excuse." Her voice was serious and the threat couldn't have been any more obvious.

"You already snapped me out of it, it won't happen again."

"Good." She let my head go and I straightened out, cracking my neck,

"I think you haven't hit me that hard since that time I pissed you off on your period."i mumbled, she smirked.

"I don't hold back when I'm angry. It proves you're a tough one though, those punches could destroy boulders." she stated, I shrugged, wincing slightly,

"Still hurts like a bitch."

"You were fighting like one. I wasn't kidding, puppy-kun, fight me like a bitch, I will make you my bitch. Maid uniform, chastity belt. The whole nine-yards." I stared at her at this…

"What the fuck, Momoyo...you've been picking up some freaky girls haven't you."

"Oh you have no idea."

-One week later, K.C. in three weeks-

How did I get into this predicament...oh yeah, kids, don't gamble. The reward is never worth the risk. Momoyo, Christiane, and Cap had joined Kazuko , Yamato and I on our usual jog, bets were made. I bet that I could beat Momo-sempai in a race...and I would've too...Yamato you traitor, hit me with a rock to help Momoyo win. Well now I'm forced to adhere to her requests for three days. This latest one? Massages.

"A little higher, Puppy-kun...Imouto, you need to try this...where'd you learn this, Puppy-kun-AAaaghhhhoohhkamiyesss" Momoyo's pleasured gasp could've made a priest blush, caused by my working out a rather stubborn knot. She was currently shirtless and laying on her stomach in front of me, we were inside of the Kawakami home, her room. Haphazardly cleaned and feminine articles were strewn throughout the room, which Kazuko was hurriedly cleaning up.

"I don't need a massage, Onee-chan. I stretch properly." Kayuka stated, leaving the room and taking the discarded articles of clothing to the washing machine. "Besides, you look like you're having a lot of fun under puppy-kun's...whats the word, oh yeah! Menstruations!"

"Ministrations, Kazuko-chan. Don't worry I'll do my best to get her to stretch properly from now on." I stated, continuing to work the muscles in her upper back.

"And lose out on this? Mmmph...nuh uh...Puppy-kun if you had Double-D's and female parts I would so have my head in your crotch right now." I blushed at the statement but kept working,

"You really should keep those remarks to yourself, Senpai." I mumbled, moving to work her shoulders.

"I like seeing you blush. Oh KAMI WHY IS THIS SO GOOD?!" she cried, I was probably the same shade as a tomato right then, don't look down, don't look down, shit.

"Uh, Momo-senpai? You've got a bit of a problem."

"Oh it's the farthest thing from a problem, keep working, start going down my back." The order was mumbled, heavy breaths cutting in every few words. "You are gaining so many brownie points right now, puppy-kun." I kept my focus on my work, ignoring the small puddle of fluid beneath me as I applied pressure to the muscles in her back, I brought my knee up and braced it against her spine, it was on the verge of curling, jeez did this woman ever stretch? Placing my hands on her shoulders i pulled and applied pressure with my knee,

"What are you doing?"

"Saving your spine." CRACK

"OOOOHH YESS!" I let her be after that, sitting down beside her as her euphoria settled.

"Happy?" I asked, blushing lightly. She turned her head towards be and stayed prone, bu winked and smirked.

"I am definitely, making you mine…" I blushed harder at this declaration, turning away slightly. "Keep acting cute and I'll make sure you don't leave this room for at least three days...and I guarantee you won't be a virgin when you leave." My eyes widened and I started backing away from Momoyo, slowly. Inching my way towards the door. Her smirk grew into an outright predatory smile as she saw me do this, lifting herself up and resting her chin in her palms. She didn't say anything but just watched as I backed all the way into the doorway...and the closed door, a note slid underneath the gap, Kazuko's writing.

 _"Sorry, puppy-kun. Or should I call you big brother now? Let me know after Onee-chan makes love to you for a few days."_ While I was reading the note, Momoyo had moved to my side, resting her chin on my shoulder.

"You shouldn't have ran puppy-kun…" her arms enclosed around my chest in an unbreakable grip "Because now I'm making it five days. Non-stop. There's no way in Hell, you're not going to be in love with me at the end of it."

 **So yeah...that happened. Thanks for being so patient everyone. Classes are in full swing and i started other projects as well. Anyway i hope you all enjoy and please, leave a review if you have an extra minute or two. As for the possibility of Lemons...well PM me if you'd like to see them Special thanks to Espada2000 for favoriting this story as i was writing this chapter and dennieboy/Yamato Minamoto for his continued support! Please remember to READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
